Private School Punishment
by Seanips69
Summary: When Arthur keeps slacking off on his school work and good behavior, his teacher Alfred decides that there is only one way to get him to behave like a good little student: Arthur has to be punished. Student!Arthur and Teacher!Alfred, contains corporal punishment. Rating is now M!
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Corporal Punishment of a teen!  
**

**I'm not sure what else will be added, but for this chapter that's all there is to it. I'm not sure where I''m exactly going with this...feel free to offer ideas or something. The rating may go uo Anyway, here you go!**

"Arthur, why isn't your homework complete?" Mr. Jones, or Alfred, asked a little bit sternly. He tried to be good natured with all of his students, but his newest one was proving to be a tad bit difficult.

"I forgot," The fifteen year old answered, his voice sounding bored. Alfred sighed and decided that this was the last straw, considering that Arthur had 'forgot' to do his homework five other times this week.

"See me after class, understood?" He asked.

"Yes sir," Arthur answered, a small hint of nervousness in his tone. That caused Alfred to feel a bit of triumph. Maybe he would finally be able to get through to his newest student. Alfred taught at Hetalia Academy, one of the top private schools in which only few rich children were able to attend. They lived there all year around, except for summer vacation and important holidays like Christmas. Alfred himself had only five students to teach raging from ages 15 to 18, with Arthur being his youngest student.

Arthur Kirkland had come all the way to America from England, London to be exact. His parents happened to be very wealthy, and had moved here for business. That was exactly why they had enrolled their son at Hetalia Academy. The teen wasn't exactly thrilled at being forced to leave his friends and move to a whole different country. Alfred understood that he would probably be upset, which was why he tried to be understanding and get through to him. It had been two weeks though, and still the teen was being difficult.

Arthur's records before this school had been excellent. He was very intelligent, and had gotten perfect marks. However, now Arthur never did his work and even tried skipping class on occasion. When he was in class, the teen didn't even attempt to pay attention. Now Alfred had to draw the line. He was left with one choice; to punish Arthur. Something like a simple detention wouldn't work, which left Alfred with one other option. Hetalia academy teachers had full consent to corporeally punish students if needed. After all, private schools were strict, and this was Americas top school. He wouldn't be too harsh, but what Arthur needed was a good spanking.

Corporal punishment wasn't taken lightly at Hetalia Academy. If you did something wrong, you were punished as harsh as needs be. Any kind of supplement could be used on any teen, because the parents of the students gave full consent. Of you were eighteen and did not choose punishment then you were just kicked out. The younger kids had no choice but to endure it and straighten up.

"Alright, class is dismissed. Make sure to do problems five through twelve on page seventeen. They'll be due tomorrow." Alfred finally said. Four of his students filed out. The fifth stayed behind as he had been told to.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Arthur asked from his seat. Alfred was silent for a moment, and then he sighed, standing up and making his way towards the Brit.

"Arthur, I'm really concerned about your behavior. I know how scary it must be moving to a new country-"

"Scary?" Arthur cut him off. "Oh no, I'm not scared sir. Just incredibly pissed off!"

Alfred slowly felt his patience wearing out. "Arthur Kirkland, you will be respectful to your teacher." He said sternly. "Now as I was saying, your behavior is not acceptable. You're going to have to be punished."

There was silence for a moment, and Arthur began fidgeting nervously. "...W-what the bloody he'll do you mean? Detention or something?"

"I was thinking along the lines of something a little old fashioned." Alfred said. Then much to Arthur's shock, his teacher undid his belt and held it in his hand, taking a seat on an empty desk. "Bend over my knee Arthur."

"W-What?" Arthur asked, the statement catching him off guard big time. Fifteen year olds were too big to be spanked like that..was this some sort of bloody joke? Alfred stared at him with all seriousness.

"You're going to be getting ten swats with my belt to remind you who's in charge. Now I won't repeat myself again, bend over my knee."

Arthur was in shock. What kind of a school was this? His parents would never have allowed this..right? Nobody had ever did this sort of punishment before, normally it was just going to bed with no supper when he was bad at home.

But sir...I'll be good now. I'll go do my homework," He said softly, throat beginning to feel very dry.

"Arthur, you don't have to make this difficult. I'm actually going to go pretty easy on you. Be thankful it won't be bare this time. And by the way, your parents gave me full consent to do so." Alfred said. "Now come here and get over my knee."

The teen felt his face heat up in embarrassment, but complied. He really didn't think he'd be able to run away, since Mr Jones was probably a lot faster and stronger than him. Once he reached his teacher, Alfred gently pulled him down into the proper position over his knee. Honestly he felt a bit bad, but this was the only way to get the boy to understand his limits.

"Okay, here we go," Alfred said after clearing his throat. He rested one hand lightly on the teens back, and raised his other hand on the air, which was grasping the belt. He could feel how tense the Brit was, and decided to get it over with for both of their sakes. Alfred hated punishing his students just as much as they hated to be punished. He raised his arm a tad bit higher before swinging it down for the first one.

_Thwack!_

Arthur instantly jolted from the sharp sting in his behind. He instinctively wanted to use his hands to cover his behind and shrink away, but that would be impossible due to his teachers very firm hold on him.

_Thwack!_

_Thwack!_

He hissed, clutching tightly to his teacher's pant leg by instinct. It was only the third swat and already his back end felt on fire. He briefly wondered how often this type of punishment was administrated. Mr. Jones seemed as though he were used to doing this. Maybe his classmates had been on the receiving side of this punishment as well. It would be nice to think that he wasn't alone.

_Thwack!_

He winced, stifling a gasp at the pain.

_Thwack!_

After the fifth one Arthur's couldn't take it anymore, allowing a small pained whimper to escape his throat. Hot tears began to blur in his eyes.

"Half way there Arthur...it's okay." He heard his teacher say reassuringly, but it did nothing to comfort him. He was embarrassed, ashamed, and in pain. All Arthur wanted was for his punishment to end so he could curl up on his bed and lay down on his stomach for the rest of the night.

_Thwack!_

_Thwack!_

"Stop...I wont be bad anymore! I'll do better!" Arthur found himself reduced to begging. Now the tears were very prominent, staining his cheeks and dripping down onto the floor.

_Thwack!_

Now he gave up, going limp across the adult's lap and sobbing openly. His bottom was stinging, and with every swat with the belt it got worse.

_Thwack!_

_Thwack!_

He didn't realize it was over for a few seconds, until he saw Alfred set the belt aside, and felt a hand rubbing his back soothingly.

"It's okay Arthur...it's all over...calm down now," The teacher said comfortingly. They stayed like that for at least ten minutes, with Alfred whispering comforting words to his student until Arthur's sobbing slowly subsided. Finally he was silent, using a hand to scrub away his tears. Alfred helped him into a standing position, where the teen stood on shaky legs. He felt stupid for crying, since he was fifteen years old and all. Still, it had hurt like hell! He really didn't ever want to have that happen to him ever again. Arthur didn't ever think he could look at his teacher again without being very embarrassed.

"Are you ready to go back to your room?" Alfred asked, seeing Arthur fidget a little, desperately wanting to rub at his bottom to help sooth the stinging. Arthur gave a small nod, so the teacher smiled softly. "Alright then, come on, I'll walk you back."

The journey back to Arthur's room was silent. Arthur didn't feel like talking, and Alfred decided to leave him to his thoughts. When They reached Arthur's room (each student had their own separate room) Alfred patted Arthur's arm and helped him into bed, tucking the covers over him.

"Make sure to get your homework done from now on. I know you're a smart kid, so put that brain to use. I'm sorry I had to punish you like that, but let it be a lesson to you. As long as you're good then you wont have to have that happen." He said, but his voice wasn't stern at all.

"Yes sir," Arthur said quietly, feeling his eyes start to droop a little. He was beginning to feel exhausted from crying.

"Alright, see you at breakfast tomorrow." Alfred said, before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. Arthur laid there silently, on the verge of sleep.

He wondered how the hell he was going to face everyone tomorrow, especially his teacher.

**Hell yeahhh, there's the first chapter! I know it's not like things I normally write, but whateverrrr. I dunno where I'm going with it. Does anyone want it to turn into slash or something, or do ya just want it to stick to being student teacher only? I'll do whatever you want(;**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE COOL  
**

**._.  
**

**...Seriously dude  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Betcha thought I was never gonna update this story again. Well you were wrong!**

The next few days were extremely awkward after being spanked, for Arthur at least. Mr. Jones acted as if nothing had happened. In fact, if anything he seemed to be in an even brighter mood. Truthfully Alfred was in fact a very happy man. Arthur was turning in his assignments on time, he never skipped, and he never spoke disrespectfully to his teacher and peers.

Arthur was hardly even able to look at his teacher anymore. Honestly, his punishment had been so embarrassing! He'd been bent over his teacher's knee and belted, like a naughty schoolboy. The only relieving thing was that it hadn't been bare, and it was only ten swats. Those swats had hurt like hell though.

Afterwards he'd laid on his stomach all night, sniffling and wishing that he was anywhere but at this awful boarding school. How could his parents consent to this? It just wasn't fair. He was fifteen years old for pete's sake! Then again, his parents were never around anyway, and whenever they were they acted like he was a nuisance. Sending him here was just to get him out of their hair.

Now almost two weeks had passed. The teen had gotten over his spanking for the most part, but he still thought of it every time he saw his teacher. Today Arthur felt a bit nervous. He hadn't done his math homework last night, and Alfred was supposed to be going over it with him today. He didn't want to get in _trouble _for it.

The bell had rung, yet still he stood in the hallway, not making a single move towards his classroom down the hall.

"Hey, you skipping too? If so then ya' better hurry! Come on, I know the perfect place. Those bastards will never find us, ksesese!"

Arthur turned to face Gilbert Beilschmidt, a sixteen year old. Gilbert wasn't in his class (He was in Mr. Edelstein's) but he knew the albino teen from around. Arthur froze for a moment. If he skipped class he would be dead. Or at least his bottom would probably be very sore. Alfred would know if Arthur wasn't there.

"I'm not sure...I don't want to get in trouble." Arthur responded, though thinking of how nice it would be to not go to class for a change.

"Just tell your teacher you were sick. Besides, even if you get in trouble, won't missing a boring class be worth it?" The older teen prompted.

Would Alfred believe that Arthur was sick? What if he came to check on him, only to find out that he wasn't in bed? Well, Arthur was feeling more rebellious than usual today, so he decided to take that risk.

"Alright, I suppose skipping one time wouldn't hurt."

Together, Gilbert and Arthur snuck outside the main school building. Gilbert led him over to behind the school, where a few dumpsters and abandoned cardboard boxes were. Gilbert sat down, so Arthur did too. It was silent for a moment.

"So...how're you liking the school so far? You're new here, right?" Gilbert asked, not being one for silence.

"Yes, I've only been here for a few weeks," Arthur replied. "To be honest I wish I was back home. It was nicer having a private tutor at my house twice a week rather than having to go to class constantly."

"Man, a private tutor only once a week?" Gilbert whistled, impressed. "You're lucky. I've been in boarding schools all my life. Actually, mein grandfather owns this school, so attending is sort of mandatory."

"Wow," Arthur blinked. "Is your grandfather nice?"

"Nice? Ha!" Gilbert spat. "He's anything but nice. Why do you think the teachers bust our backsides all the time? He believes in that old saying, 'spare the rod, spoil the child'. Which really sucks for us."

"Wait, you mean to say that other kids get spanked often too?" Arthur asked in shock. He knew that it was allowed at the school, but the other students often seemed too mature to be spanked.

"Well sure. Every kid here has been spanked at least once. I get it a lot, but that's probably because I'm so awesome. My teacher Mr. Edelstein is a strict prick who really believes in the whole corporal punishment thing. I end up with a burning backside at least once a week, if not more. Probably because I try skipping and never do my work..." Gilbert rambled.

Arthur felt much better knowing that he wasn't alone in this whole thing.

"You're also pretty lucky. Mr. Jones is one of the nicest teachers here. I wish I had him, but mein grandfather put me with the strictest teacher on purpose." Gilbert told him.

"I guess I should be thankful then," Arthur sighed. "But i still wish I was home."

"Don't worry kid, you'll get used to the place. Anytime you wanna skip then I'm game. Sometimes I can smuggle in beer, but it's really hard since my teacher does room searches. Sometimes the place feels more like a reform school."

"Room searches? That must really su-"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt and Arthur Kirkland! Get inside here this instant! You're both in so much trouble!" Arthur was interrupted by a voice.

"Fuck!" Gilbert cursed, seeing that it was Mr. Edelstein. Arthur felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. He was going to be in so much trouble! Why did he ever decide to skip? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

The two teens trudged back to the school doors, where Gilbert's teacher was waited. He marched them back up the stairs, lecturing them the whole way, though mostly his words were aimed at Gilbert.

"You won't be able to sit down for a week once I'm done with you Mr. Beilschmidt!"

"Aw man," Gilbert groaned. "But you're class is so boring! I don't even learn anything valuable."

Much to Arthur's surprise, Mr. Edelstein gave Gilbert a hard smack on the bum with his hand for that comment. Gilbert yelped, rubbing his backside. Soon Arthur realized that they were heading straight towards _his _classroom! He tried to slow down but Edelstein grabbed his ear and tugged him forward.

"I've found him Mr. Jones," The Austrian teacher announced once he'd brought Arthur into the classroom. "He was skipping with Gilbert."

"Thank you Roderich," Alfred said. "I'll handle it from here."

Roderich dragged Gilbert back out, leaving Arthur with his teacher and the other four students, who seemed to be working on some math problems. The students deliberately didn't look up, knowing what was about to come. As for Arthur, he slowly raised his eyes from the floor to face his teacher.

"Skipping class Arthur?" He asked casually. "You should know better than to do something that stupid. Come over here."

Arthur was petrified. His legs seemed glued to the floor, unable to move even a centimeter towards his teacher.

"Now Arthur!" Alfred raised his voice. That got Arthur moving, and he slowly walked over to where his teacher was standing. "Pull down your pants, and briefs too."

Wait a minute, what? Was Mr. Jones going to spank him in front of the entire class?! Arthur felt his eyes burn with unshed tears.

"P-please sir, not here..." He begged softly.

"This is your own fault. You were so good this week, but skipping class is totally out of line. Now I won't ask again, take them off."

Arthur still didn't move. Apparently Alfred didn't have any patience. He quickly pulled Arthur closer and tugged his pants and underwear off completely, showing his pale bottom to the whole class! Before Arthur could even register what was happening, Alfred had sat down in a chair and pulled Arthur over his lap, spanking him with his hand quickly and hardly.

_Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack!_

Arthur jolted from the pain, kicking out and trying to escape. That earned him several more hard smacks directly on his sitting spots. At first he tried to keep some dignity and not cry in front of the others, but he lost the battle. Tears poured from his cheeks and he sobbed.

"I don't like hurting you Arthur, but you're behavior is unacceptable," Alfred lectured though the spanks. "You know way better than to do something so stupid."

Alfred continued spanking him in a steady rhythm, turning Arthur's bottom into a light shade of red. The minutes ticked by, the only sounds being heard were the slapping of the spanks and Arthur's crying.

Eventually Alfred's hand stopped. Arthur, who had given up and was limp across his teacher's lap, sighed mentally as he thought the punishment was over. He was wrong however, as Alfred pulled open his desk drawer and took out a ruler.

"No!" Arthur was terrified, once again squirming.

"Almost done Arthur," Alfred told him, but firmly grabbed hold of Arthur's hips with one hand and held him in place.

_Crack, crack, crack, crack!_

The ruler hit his thighs repeatedly, and it stung much more than Alfred's hand did. Arthur absolutely wailed, kicking and begging and apologizing.

"I w-won't ever d-do it again!" He sobbed. "P-please...please stop! It hurts!"

After three more whacks to each thigh, Alfred hoisted Arthur into a standing position, steering him over to a corner in the room.

"You stand right here and don't move. If I see you trying to rub your butt then you'll be back over my knee in less than a second." Alfred warned.

Arthur stood sniffling in the corner, humiliated and in pain. Tears streaked his face and his nose ran. His bum was still burning, and it took a great effort to not rub. He still didn't have any clothes on waist down, which just added to the humiliation.

Meanwhile, Alfred had gone back to teaching the class. He went over a long history article with the other four students, and then gave them a worksheet for homework. After around an hour he allowed all of them except for Arthur to leave.

For a few minutes Alfred seemed to ignore his youngest student, sitting at his desk and grading papers. As the minutes ticked by, Arthur's legs ached and his backside still hurt a great deal. He wanted to turn around and be noticed but he was too afraid to move.

Eventually the American scooted his chair back, placing his pencil down and shuffling some papers.

"Come here Arthur," He said quietly. Arthur felt frightened again, afraid that he was going to be spanked even though he didn't move. He trudged back to his teacher, eyes smarting with tears again. Instead of being spanked, he was lifted onto his teacher's lap and pulled into a hug.

He let everything loose then, crying and apologizing for skipping. His words tripped over one another, struggling to get a full sentence out.

"Shhh, you're okay Arthur," Mr Jones soothed him. "It's all over now. You're forgiven."

They sat there for awhile, with Arthur letting his feelings out and Alfred calmly rubbing circles onto his back. Despite being a prideful teenager, Arthur admitted inside that he _liked _being held and comforted like this. Nobody had ever soothed him like this before. Not his parents, not his old tutor, and not even his maids.

Eventually Arthur grew exhausted, mostly from all the crying. His head lie rested against Alfred's broad shoulder, eyes closed.

"Come on Arthur, let's get you back to your room." Alfred finally said. He helped Arthur into his underwear and pants, before surprisingly lifting Arthur up and holding him like one would a baby, carrying him through the halls and to the dorm section of the school.

When they made it, Alfred searched through Arthur's drawers and pulled out some pajamas. Arthur allowed himself to be undressed, changed, and tucked into bed despite it only being lunchtime.

"Do you want me to stay or do you want me to leave?" Alfred asked quietly.

Arthur thought about it for a moment, and then decided.

"Stay."

Alfred sat next to Arthur's bed, stroking his hair and rubbing his stomach. Arthur allowed himself to be treated like a child, slowly beginning to feel better. He allowed himself to be soothed into a comforting sleep.

**Review for more!**

**I may add some slash/smut to this, but I have to be more careful if you want it to stay up. You see, Fanfiction took down my other two recent stories. I know, they're big stupid heads. Anyway, have a butt-tastic Memorial day. **


End file.
